HTF Sneeze Drabbles
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving around the HTF gang sneezing. Mostly Lumpy. I'll update it with more chapters/stories if I can come up with any more.
1. Being Talked About?

"Ah... Ahhh..." Lumpy inhaled twice as he was about to sneeze. His nose was twitching, his nostrils were flaring up, and he was tilting his head farther and farther back.

"AAAHHH..."

With a final dramatic inhale, Lumpy tilted his head and neck as far back as possible, and then he finally released.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze. It was pretty loud, but it felt satisfying to release. At least a second later, Lumpy sniffled and rubbed his nose on his forefinger.

"I wonder if someone's talking about me," he thought to himself. "Or maybe it's just my allergies getting to me again."


	2. Lumpy's Loud Sneeze

Lumpy could feel his nose twitching and nostrils flaring up. He didn't know how it happened, but the urge to sneeze was on the verge of defeating him, and there was nothing he could do to stop himself. He tilted his neck as far back as he could as he prepared to sneeze. He expected a buildup beforehand, but all that came out was a single dramatic gasp.

"AHHHHH..."

Barely a second after he inhaled, it happened. He suddenly shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze. He didn't even have the time to cover his mouth, as he was just too late.

"CHOOOOOOOOOO!"

The sneeze turned out to be huge and loud, even more so than he had been used to. It also felt painful to release, and lasted a good three seconds before he recovered and tilted his neck back to its normal position. Almost immediately after that, Lumpy raised a tissue to his nostrils and blew his nose loudly. It provided some relief, but not quite as much as the sneeze itself had provided. He had been so focused on the sneeze itself that he had forgotten about the tissue that he had been carrying with him. That was why he didn't use it during the sneeze itself.

With his nostrils feeling more satisfied, he removed the tissue from his face and started rubbing his nose with his forefinger. He sniffled once as he did.

"Man, that sure was a big one..." Lumpy thought to himself.


	3. Lumpy's Loud Sneeze (cold variant)

Lumpy could feel his reddened nose twitching and nostrils flaring up. He didn't know how it happened, except for the terrible cold that he had come down with, but the urge to sneeze was on the verge of defeating him, and there was nothing he could do to stop himself. He tilted his neck as far back as he could as he prepared to sneeze. He expected a buildup beforehand, but all that came out was a single dramatic gasp.

"AHHHHH..."

Barely a second after he inhaled, it happened. He suddenly shot his neck forwards as he released the sneeze. He didn't even have the time to cover his mouth, as he was just too late.

"CHOOOOOOOOOO!"

The sneeze turned out to be huge and loud, even more so than he had been used to. It also felt painful to release, and lasted a good three seconds before he recovered and tilted his neck back to its normal position. Almost immediately after that, Lumpy raised a tissue to his inflamed nostrils and blew his nose loudly. It provided some relief, but not quite as much as the sneeze itself had provided. He had been so focused on the sneeze itself that he had forgotten about the tissue that he had been carrying with him. That was why he didn't use it during the sneeze itself.

With his sore nostrils feeling more satisfied, he removed the tissue from his face and started rubbing his nose with his forefinger. He sniffled once as he did.

"Man, that sure was a big one..." Lumpy thought to himself.


	4. Rare Sneeze

Lumpy noticed that his snout was twitching, and his nostrils were flaring up. He knew what was going to happen, he needed to sneeze. But rather than trying to stop it from coming, he decided to let it happen.

"Aahh..." He inhaled once as he tilted his head back and his pupils dilated. "AAAHHH-" He took a slightly larger inhale as he tilted his neck as far back as it could go. Was this sneeze going to be as big and loud as his normal sneezes were? Or was it going to be...

"...choo!"

Lumpy shot his neck slightly forwards as he released the sneeze, which turned out to be surprisingly small and quiet. In fact, it almost sounded fake. Immediately afterward, Lumpy opened his eyes and blushed as he brought up a forefinger to his nostrils and rubbed them. His pupils remained small as he sniffed once. He knew he was going to sneeze, but he didn't expect it to be that small.

"Did that just happen?" he thought to himself.


	5. Tickling My Nose

"Okay, just focus, you can do it."

Lumpy held the feather in front of his snout and stroked it under his nostrils. He was trying his best not to laugh, even though it really tickled. That wasn't the kind of tickle that he was looking forward to, however. He continued to move the feather around his sensitive nose as his nostrils twitched slightly. With every passing second, however, they began to flare up more noticeably until a sneeze began to build.

"Aaah..."

Lumpy felt his breath hitching and knew what was going to happen. He didn't want to stop it, however; he wanted it to happen. He moved the feather up to his ticklish nostrils and began to wiggle it back and forth, directly on his nostrils. They continued to itch and flare up from the tip of the feather tickling them.

"Aaaaaahhhh... Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..."

He could feel the sneeze coming, but it wasn't quite ready to come out yet. It was almost begging for his help. Lumpy inserted the feather into one of his nostrils and started to wave it around. He cringed, his nose wrinkled and his eyes watered, all from how much it tickled, and from how dramatically the urge to sneeze grew. His nostrils continued to flare up, but the nostril that the feather was inside of flared up even more.

"AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH..."

He could feel his nose growing a little runny, so he sniffled, but the amount of air that he sucked in caused the strands on the feather to sway idly, brushing against his nasal wall and irritating it even further. He tilted his head back as he continued to inhale, still making sure to keep his hand in front of his nose so that the feather would remain in his nostril.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

He could tell that this sneeze was going to be a big one, so he had to make it as forceful as possible. Gathering up the last of his remaining energy, Lumpy quickly ran the feather all over the walls of his nostril, hoping that the tickles would help him sneeze before the urge disappeared. He didn't have to worry about that, however, since he was too far into the sneeze to stop it. Soon enough, he couldn't take it anymore, and took a final deep breath before he exploded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lumpy doubled over as he released a huge, loud and powerful sneeze that blew the feather out of his nose. The sneeze also released a small amount of mucus from his nostrils. By the time he had recovered from the sneeze, his nostrils were running slightly; just a small, thin drop of clear mucus oozing out of each nostril. He sniffled deeply a few times and rubbed his nose with his forefinger, cleaning the mucus off. He sighed in relief as he continued to rub his nose.

"Now that was a good one."


End file.
